<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charlie Tries Cuddling by americanithink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376034">Charlie Tries Cuddling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink'>americanithink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie decided to bother his boyfriend.<br/>Why? Because he missed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charlie Tries Cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/easystreets/gifts">easystreets</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slightly out of character... but I mean, it is a fluff fic between Charlie and Dennis. Obviously it's gonna be a little out of character.<br/>Request By Easystreets: a fluffy/not intense Charlie/Dennis fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dennis sat on his living room couch, enjoying the little alone time granted to him. He had a few hours before he'd be expected back at the bar, and Mac was off doing a vague task he didn’t explain well enough for Dennis to understand or care about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched his legs out across the couch and covered them with a blanket. Dennis flipped the page of the novel he had intended to finish since the beginning of the year. But due to one scheme that led to another, which ended in legal trouble, which then got solved with another scheme, he just didn’t have the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dennis turned the page again and thought how the book was really picking up. He enjoyed reading but acknowledged the one flaw he had was getting into novels. He just didn’t have the patience for filler and set up moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes gazed across the page before moving to the top of the right side. Before he could start the new paragraph, Charlie barged into the apartment in his usual loud way, “Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dennis jumped at the sudden noise but rolled his eyes once realizing who it was. He also then realized he would now not have the time to read either. Dennis lowered the book to his lap and gave an annoyed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, just let yourself in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie glanced back at the door then to Dennis, “If you don’t want people just coming in, then lock the door?” His tone was snarky. Dennis had to admit, the gang didn’t give Charlie enough credit for how much of a smart-ass he could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do that,” Dennis quickly corrected, “Mac is the one who left it unlocked-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie cut him off, “Yeah, okay, I don’t really give a shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dennis huffed before lifting his book back up. He only read the first few words of a page when he felt the weight of the sofa shift slightly, followed by loud chewing. Dennis lowered her hands again to find Charlie seated on the last bit of the couch that wasn’t occupied by his legs. And with that, he also helped himself to the bowel of nuts Dennis fixed himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Charlie noticed he was looking at him, he nodded and said, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dennis spoke in an innocent tone, “I was trying to enjoy my book.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. cool!” Charlie perked up, “What’s it about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a complicated plot,” Dennis explained, “You probably wouldn’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie squinted at Dennis in a confused manner. He could tell the other was about to say something clever or dumb, so he decided not to give him the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’d lend you it after I’m done, but you wouldn’t know what to do with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Charlie spoke a little louder than his natural, high-pitched tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Dennis was just trying to be a jerk. But arguing was easier than letting things go. “I know you’re supposed to read books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But can you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie stayed quiet for a moment. He could read, just not in the traditional sense. It bothered him when the rest of the gang forgot that. To him, they were the illiterate ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked like a wounded puppy, which before wouldn’t have bothered Dennis. But when they revealed their mutual feelings for each other, things became a little complicated. Which only increased so when they decided to give it, whatever it was, a shot, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, Dennis found it harder to be mean to Charlie without a little guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To break the growing tension, Dennis asked, “Charlie, is there a reason you’re here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dennis had heard that statement by several love-struck women, plus Mac a handful of times. He never felt a single thing from it previously. But everything was completely different with Charlie. It felt like he was the first person who had ever wanted Dennis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in a split moment of realization, Dennis noticed that Charlie was the only person he missed when not around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His instinct was to sit up straight and pull Charlie into a hug, but he refrained. Dennis knew how little his boyfriend liked to be touched. Whenever someone did touch Charlie without his full consent or being prepared, he’d tense up and voice his discomfort. Then, he’d stay visibly uncomfortable for hours after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dennis finally said, “I, uh, missed… you too.” This truth was hard for him to confess. He hated the fact he had such corny feelings. Especially for someone like Charlie, who barely kept up with hygiene and would eat mysterious food off the floor. He barely washed himself or his clothes. He was loud, scruffy, and had self-induced brain damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was also creative, loving, and passionate. He was the only person Dennis couldn’t get out of his mind after years of falling for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded at Dennis’s statement with a sheepish grin. “Cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Dennis repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two looked at each other for five or so seconds before Charlie glanced down Dennis’s chest and made a motion with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I… ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spark of excitement rushed through Dennis, he wasn’t expecting the day to go that well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Right now?” he straightened his back a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie spoke in a broken, awkward way, “Just move your right foot to the ground.” Dennis did and also removed his blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to his surprise, Charlie turned around and laid back. His head pressed to Dennis’s chest, and he pulled the blanket back over. Dennis was a bit confused, but then he heard Charlie let out a deep breath. And then he understood, this was a big moment for his boyfriend. He was trying something that scared him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dennis asked. He could feel Charlie was stiff and even a bit uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a small nod, “Yeah, I’m good. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dennis couldn’t hold back a chuckle, “Yeah, I’m good, Charlie.” He paused. “You know, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Charlie assured him, “This feels nice.” As he said that, Dennis could feel his body relax against him. His shoulders dropped and his back weighed down more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dennis raised his hand that wasn’t holding his book. “Do you mind if I,” he gently brushed through Charlie’s messy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see the other’s face, but he could hear his smile through his voice, “That feels nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat like this for a while, no talking, just Dennis running his hand through Charlie’s hair. They wanted to enjoy their first time actually acting like a couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can continue reading,” Charlie suggested, “You could read it out loud.” Then he reached above his head and poked Dennis’s face teasingly. "You can explain the confusing stuff since, apparently, I wouldn’t get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dennis laughed while swatting Charlie’s finger away. Typically, he would have been pissed at having anyone’s hands touch his face. Since that would put him at risk of developing blemishes or any imperfections. However, he was too deep in a state of euphoria to even think of getting mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Dennis stated before continuing the book. He read it out to Charlie and would stop to explain information when needed or to answer any questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Charlie tried cuddling for the first time, he quickly became addicted to it. The two made a habit out of  cuddling and reading. Sometimes it led to kissing when Charlie got bored with the story. But other times, Charlie would urge Dennis to keep reading even when he was tired. It all felt so nice to the both of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Hope you enjoyed! Any kudos and comments are always appreciated!<br/>Easystreets also requested a few Charlie/Dennis song recommendations. I am working on that! When that is all done, I'm gonna post it in the comments.<br/>-- I apologize for any typos. I am bad at proof reading --</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>